


I will always return

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Crying, F/M, Men Crying, Military, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: In an alternate universe where there are no monsters, Sam is a hell of a good lawyer and is happily in love. Dean is married to Niki. Dean is in the military and Niki is beginning to worry when letters stop coming from her husband...





	I will always return

Niki walked with her husband to the porch. She let a tear slip down her cheek. Dean gently swiped it away. "Honey, please don't cry." "I...I don't want to loose you!" She sobbed . He pulled her into his arms. "Shhh, it'll be okay. I'll always return." She nodded and stood tall. "You better! Because I can't raise a mini Winchester on my own." Dean chuckled but stopped when he realized what she had said. "What?" "I'm pregnant." He smiled and picked her up. "I love you so much!" "I love you too!" He kissed her passionately. "I've gotta go but I'll wright." She nodded. Dean walked to his impala and drove off. Sam walked over to his sister-in-law. "He'll be okay." "I hope so." "Come on mom made your favorite." She followed Sam into the house. Niki smiled as she watched her family having a good time. 

 

Hey Dean, 

I love you so much and I miss you. Your mother found a support group for military wifes. We learned how to knitt yesterday so I've decided I'm going to make our baby a hat or something. I can't wait till you get home. Only 6 months and 4 days. Sam proposed to Ruby! He wants you at the wedding. We all miss you. The neighbors house is looking beautiful this year. I don't think I have enough energy to plant the flowers this year. I love you.

Love, Niki

 

 

Hey Niki

I love you so much. Every day I wake up missing you and every night I go to sleep missing you. I'm so happy you found a support group! You have to send me photos of the baby! I'm sorry I wont get to be there. I can't wait to see you. Only 5 months and 24 days. I'm so happy for Sam and Ruby! I hope I can be there for their wedding! Babe, plant some flowers for me will you? They are so pretty! I love you and want to be home with you. 

Love, Dean

 

Hello, honey

I miss you terribly. I'm having trouble sleeping. Also I was going to wait and find out on the gender when I had the baby but he's a proud Winchester and he had to lay just so we could see. I attached the photo for you. Your dad decided I'm on lock down now! He barely let's me outta the house! Only 5 months and 2 days left. I'll plant some flowers. Ruby an I went and picked out a dress. It's beautiful. Sam and I went on a walk. We ended up in tears from both laughing and missing you. I love you. You are my hero. The heros always come home. Don't break that rule.

Love Niki.

 

Hiya, baby girl!

I miss you so much. Maybe you should go and get one of those body pillows! Glad to hear that our son acts like a Winchester! The picture is beautiful. My commander said to tell you congrats and that he'd try his hardest to get me home safe. Tell Dad I said it's mom's job to fret since I can't be there! Only 4 Months baby, I am sorry I couldn't write sooner but I'm safe. I knew Sammy had a soft spot for you! We all do. I miss you so much it hurts. I won't break that rule bc my hero is at home and pregnant with my son and I love her to death. I will always return.

Love Dean.

 

Hey Dean!!  
I miss you so much. I tried the pillow thing and it worked. I have no idea how I'll deal with two Winchester! Your commanders sweet! Your dad finally gave in and left the house. It's lonely without you. I got a dog... She's really nice and she's great with kids. At night she sleeps with her head and paw on my stomach. Oh! The baby kicked for the first time. I miss you. Only 3 months and 15 days. It been a long three months. I love you.

Love Niki.

 

Hey.  
Dean it's been a month. I'm scared to death. We watched the news. Baby, please come home to us. You haven't responded. I'm so scared. Tell me you're safe. I love you.

Love Niki.

 

Niki watched as Ruby walked down the walkway. She let her tears slip. Sam stood there in awe. He was finally happy. A toast was made. Sam stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen, I want to take a moment to thank Mrs Winchester and her husband, my brother, who could not be here because he's fighting for our and our children's future. Niki please give us the latest update." Sam sat down. Niki stood up. "There uh there is no-" a man walked up in uniform and handed her a letter and a small box. He stood to the side. She opened the letter then in a panic opened the box. "Oh, God!" She started crying. John walked over and held her shaking form as he took the letter and read it out loud. "Mrs Winchester and family, I , Commander Kennedy, have been working with Dean Winchester and I promised to try my hardest to get him home safe. Two weeks ago we were ambushed and Dean saved my life. Unfortunately as he did we were attached again. Men flodded to our area but they were not American troops. I am sad to say, I have not found him. But he is missing in action. I assure you we are looking for him. He loves you all." John let a tear slip as he opened the box to find his sons dog tags and wedding ring. Niki broke down in his arms. Ruby and Sam wre crying as the guest were to shocked to move. Mary got up and went to her husband and a woman she considered her daughter. "What am I going to do!?!" Niki screamed as she fell to the floor. "Honey, he's just Mia he's not dead." "You don't know that!" She got up and walked to her car before driving home sobbing.

 

It had been three months since the news and there was nothing told to her until today when her phone rang at 10:43 am. "This is Niki." "Hello this is commander Kennedy, ma'am we found Dean and he's on a plane now headed your way." "What!?!" "I will call the rest of your family you just go to the airport he'll be there by 11:30." She thanked him and ran to her car. She drove as fast as she could to the airport. Everyone had heard of the many soldiers going missing. Everyone was at the airport waiting to see if their soldier was coming home. A child ran up to his mother. A man hugged his wife. And a woman hugged her daughter. That's when Niki saw him. Her husband. "Dean!" He looked at her. He ran to her and hugged her before kissing her. "Oh, God I thought I'd lost you!" She cried in his arms. "Never." She grabbed the ring from the box and slipped it back where it belonged."thank you." "I love you." She hugged him as she cried in joy. Dean was crying too. They walked to the car and drove home. Everyone was waiting at the door step for them. Mary cried as she hugged her son. Sam smiled as he pulled him to him in a brotherly hug. "I missed you man!" Dean chuckled. "I missed you too Sammy." Ruby smiled. "Sorry I missed your big day." "You crashed it" John said teasingly. "What do you mean?" "That's the day we found out you were missing in action." Niki whispered as the fear of loosing the love of her life ran through her."Niki I'm not going anywhere, I'm here baby" he said as he pulled her into him. She grabbed his had and placed it on her stomach as their son kicked with joy.

Two weeks later...  
Niki was washing dishes when she felt the first pain then her water broke. "Dean!!" He came running. "Now?" "Yes, my water broke." She looked at him. He grabbed her and carried her to the car before driving like a mad man to the hospital.

After 10 long hours the screaming of their son replaced Niki's. "What do want to name him?" "Well I was thinking Daniel D Winchester." Dean looked confused. "What's the d stand for?" "Dean. I named him after my hero." Dean kissed her passionately. "I love you." "You scared me those months." "Like I said, I'll always return."


End file.
